


Hold on to Me

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira decides to get a vertical labret piercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger/content warnings: Piercings mentioned.

Kira’s palms become slightly clammy as she and Malia approach the piercing shop. She contemplates turning around, telling Malia she’s changed her mind and that they should get a coffee instead, but instead bites the inside of her cheek and pushes the door open one of her tattooed arms. She gestures for Malia to walk in first and Malia cocks an eyebrow at her as they enters the store.

Another pang of anxiety rushes through Kira’s veins. Malia’s nose crinkles as the sudden smell pushes its way through the almost hospital-like smell of the piercing shop. She notices how Kira seems on edge, how she’s slightly jumpy and how she knows Kira’s rethinking her decision to get pierced – just like she had in the past when she’d gotten tattooed – so she grabs hold of Kira’s soft hand and twines their fingers together.

The room around Kira starts to spin a little so she leans on Malia slightly and tries to focus on what’s around her. She catches the name ‘Lydia’ written on the badge of the shop’s receptionist and sees a man on the other half of the store tattooing someone.

“Hi, I’m Lydia, how can I help you?” A voice comes from the desk towards the centre of the store.

Malia places her hand against the small of Kira’s back and hears Kira swallow thickly before she walks forward, following her girlfriend to centre desk. Nervously, Kira clears her throat and rests her hands, fingers ties together, against the top of the desk.

“I’m Kira; I booked a piercing appointment with Allison at 1:30 pm.”

“Sure thing, Allison’s just helping someone go up to 25 millimetre plugs,” Lydia explains, a pale purple lipstick smile on her face, “What are you getting done?”

“I was hoping to get my vertical labret pierced,” Kira smiles, feeling almost certain about her decision.

She knows that she can take out the piercing once it’s healed if she doesn’t like it; that’s the great thing about piercings, Kira reminds herself. She’d done the same with her nose piercing – by the time it had healed she’d decided that she didn’t like it. Almost a year later she got it pierced again.

Malia has a look of confusion on her face and Kira has a chuckle. Kira notices Lydia flicking through a book on her desk.

“’This one?” Lydia asks, pointing to a labelled photo.

Kira nods, noticing how the underside of Lydia’s wrist has a picture of The Little Mermaid inked into the skin. “Yep, that’s the one.”

“That doesn’t look too bad, actually,” Malia says, sounding surprised.

Kira looks at her and blinks once. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Malia.”

“Hey, I’m sure it’ll look great,” A voice says from the other side of the store. “Make sure you clean your plugs daily, Erica. Use the same cleaning methods you’ve used for your past plugs and don’t let them get infected.”

The sound of the blonde girl’s heals clicking against the floorboards of the shop fill the room as she walks to the centre desk with Allison by her side. Kira and Malia move to the side so Erica can pay. Malia’s moved her hand from resting against Kira’s back to placing it in the back pocket of Kira’s jeans. Kira is used to be Malia being slightly clingy so it doesn’t bother her at all.

“You must be Kira,” Allison says as she scans through the planner in front of her. “Vertical labret?”

With an anxious smile, Kira nods. “That’s me.”

“Follow me,” Allison says, smiling brightly.

Malia and Kira follow Allison to the piercing section of the store. Allison shows Kira some bars and asks her to pick one while Malia looks through the racks of earrings, hoping to find something that will bring some sort of refreshment to the only kind of jewellery that she wears.

Once Kira’s found the right bar that she likes (a standard curved silver bar), she calls Malia over because she doesn’t want to be in there by herself.

Kira sits down on the bed that is lined with disposable sheets of fabric and looks down at the spot next to her, gesturing for Malia to sit down beside her. Allison snaps a fresh pair of rubber gloves over her hands, one of which has a tattoo of a rose over the back. She opens a foil sealed packet and takes out the wipe inside before looking at Kira.

“Are we piercing the middle?” Allison asks.

Kira responds with a nod, feeling too overwhelmed to form words.

“Just thought I’d make sure; I’ve pierced someone who wanted it done on the left side. I don’t know why they’d want that but I did it anyway, it’s my job,” She shrugs. “Are you alright with piercings?”

Not knowing how to reply, Kira raises her hand and gives a ‘kind of, 50/50’ gesture.

Allison chuckles and wipes the surface of Kira’s lips, removing any trace of things that could harm a fresh piercing. “I’m sure you’ll be alright,” She tells Kira as she gets out a marker and colours in the tip of a toothpick before pressing the toothpick to the centre of Kira’s lips, leaving a mark.

She gets a mirror and holds it up to Kira’s face, showing her the mark at the bottom of her lip. “How’s that? If you want me to move it at all, let me know. I don’t want you to get stuck with something that you don’t like.”

“I like it,” Kira tells her, showing a small smile.

“That’s good, Kira. I’m going to place a clamp of the area of your lip that we’re going to pierce. First, I’ll have to mark out the inner part of your lip with the marker, just to make sure that I get the right spot.”

Kira nods and reaches for Malia’s hand, gripping it loosely.

When she’s placed the clamp on Kira’s lip, Allison marks the spot once more before letting go of the clamp that has a tight hold on her skin and getting a needle from the box beside the wipes. Like the wipes, the new needle is sealed in foil that Allison has to peel away before she can even think about piercing Kira’s lip.

“Alright, Kira. Are you sure you want this piercing?” Allison asks, her tone soft and gentle.

Kira lets out a muffle but definitive enough “yes” before tightening her grip around Malia’s hand.

Three seconds later, Allison is screwing the ball onto the end of the curved bar and Kira is almost certain that she had broken at least one bone in Malia’s hand. Allison smiles proudly as she hands Kira the mirror she’d showed her before.

There’s a smile on Kira’s lips that last for about half a second before she winces and remembers that she just got her lip pierced.

“I love it. Thank you, Allison,” Kira says excitedly despite the small swelling forming in the middle of her bottom lip.

Allison chuckles, “I told you it’d look great. Now, you’ll have to follow these instructions,” she says as she hands Kira a sheet of paper titled ‘Aftercare for Lip Piercings’, “and your piercing should heal in about two months.”

Kira thanks her once more before the three of them make their way to the centre desk. Kira pays for her piercing and Malia buys the pair of earrings that she had seen while Kira was picking out the bar that she wanted.

“Wow, Kira. That looks amazing,” Lydia tells her when she sees the bar lodged in the middle of her bottom lip.

“Thank you,” Kira replies and tries to refrain from smiling.

“If you have any problems with the piercing or if you want me to change the bar when it’s healed feel free to come back,” Allison says to Kira right before she walks away from the desk.

“Of course. Thanks again, Allison. You did an amazing job!”

Allison smiles before waving the two of them goodbye. When they exit the shop, Malia lets out a sigh of relief.

“It smelt awful in there, Kira.”

Kira shakes her head and laughs at Malia’s predictable behaviour.

“Anyway,” Malia continues, “How about we get something to eat? Oh, can you eat anything with that thing?”

“I can when it’s healed,” Kira explains, “just not now, I guess.”

Malia shrugs, “More food for me. You can get a soda or something.”

“Wow, thanks Malia,” Kira says, jokingly poking her in the side.

“You know you love me,” Malia laughs.

Kira laughs along with her, nudging her nose against Malia’s shoulder as the walk to the nearest take-out store.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
